


Vessels in Dressels

by thethrillof



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Author knows nothing about fashion, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethrillof/pseuds/thethrillof
Summary: The little Knight requests something.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 131





	Vessels in Dressels

**Author's Note:**

> more 4 am writing, cleaned up a little.

The Knight doesn’t know the finer points of weaving, just as they don’t know the finer points of Nail-making or painting.

But they’ve stood back to carefully watch those who work on their crafts. They’ve learned what _skill_ looks like beyond during battle.

Hornet is skilled.

As amazingly as she does in battle with what she has, she’s just as good with a Weaver’s loom. Her hands move the thread as easily as they hold her Needle.

“It has been a long time since I’ve done this, little ghost,” she’d cautioned them when she began. Under their watchful stare, they haven’t seen many mistakes, though the pace she takes seems to wear on her. She must go slow, out of practice, she says, and she works better with fast.

But they don’t ask her for much. At all. One request–-well, two--is hardly something she’s going to turn down, and they know it.

Their colors were chosen in advance. They began with bright red, to match Hornet’s, but that was the color of the Weavers, which they aren’t. They add another, a few thin spikes of pink, to match the glow of Crystal Peak. It seems sensible, since they scale it whenever they get bored, and it’s beautiful every time.

She seemed honored they chose red, so it might not have been a problem in the first place.

They sit primly on their stool. Watching the fabric take shape, they find they don’t regret it. The movement is entrancing, the colors spinning together an art. If Hornet allows them, they should lead her to Sheo’s. He and the Nailsmith will be able to appreciate it even more than they, and state their approval more clearly than the occasional soft clap when it won’t disturb the process.

The Knight’s shape is a challenge, they’ve been told, with their cloak that they can never remove to be held beneath it. Hornet is up to the task. Once’s she’s finished with the loom, she double-checks all her measurements, and puts the dress together in a way that other bugs, doubtless, never can. Her own silk shapes it, curling, pinning, and weaving just right.

They try it on immediately.

Their dress flares out when they spin. There’s a strange cut in the back that shows their cloak, but they approve; it’s there for their Nail to be held safely and not destroy the dress the first time they need to fight. It’s best to be prepared, though they won’t be travelling far with this on just yet. Their arms are free to reach how they want.

“You wear it well, little ghost,” Hornet says, voice nearly as approving of them as they approve of her work.

“And now, the next favor you wish for?”

They make it clear rather quickly, patting their dress and pointing upward, to where Hollow is resting. A dress for them, too.

“Ah. It will take some more time for that, but I’m certainly up to the task.”

Not only for making and measuring, though Hollow is far taller and will need far more fabric.

They agree, when the little Knight appears, that their dress looks nice. Once the subject of a creation for them rises, however, they freeze in their hammock.

Against years of conditioning, it’s a sign of progress that it only takes days of careful work.

They accept that they can be given a dress. They accept that they can refuse it, and choose ‘yes’ when they are asked directly.

They pore over their choice of dyes. It takes little time to weed out the oranges and yellows, but far more to choose what they’d truly like. The little Knight waits patiently, leaving every so often to visit the Peak and give their sibling time alone.

In the end, Hollow holds deathly still when they offer Hornet their colors: a mossy green for the main color, and dark blue for the accent. They do not give a design, no matter how they are asked, and that is taken as well as it can be.

“Thank you, Hollow. These are well-suited,” Hornet tells them, taking the colors carefully. Their body relaxes, barely enough to be perceived as something living once again.

They choose not to watch as the Knight did, and as the Knight does again. Hornet chooses a careful pattern, dark diamonds of blue along the bottom of the dress and up the sides. It does take far longer, and the Knight even leaves once or twice to make sure their tallest sibling is still fine, waiting at home. 

When it is finished, they do not put the dress on immediately. They first admire it, and watch their siblings closely, as though expecting it to be a mistake. The Knight does not show their displeasure of this, since it isn’t their fault.

Hollow needs a little help. Hornet assures they will not once their wounds are fully healed.

The diamonds at the bottom ripple with their every step. Hollow visibly watches it, and the Knight claps hard-–that’s nearly the biggest sign of approval or fascination they can give!

The fabric flows, wide to fit over their cloak and to avoid rubbing their injuries. Hollow looks like they belong in Greenpath or the Gardens more than the Knight does Crystal Peak.

And this gives them an idea.

There’s still some fabric left after Hornet did her magic. The Knight disappears, heading to her weaving room, taking a few of what’s left.

They’re not a good weaver, and they won’t pretend they are, but they’ve got basics down. They aren't discouraged, even though it takes as long as Hornet did to make their dress for something so small.

Hornet and Hollow don’t expect, when they reappear, to have three awkwardly-stitched cloth crowns with slivers of pink crystals and fresh flowers of every color to be proudly presented.

“These will not last long, little ghost,” Hornet warns, though her tone is warm.

The Knight wishes they could tell her that doesn’t matter, that it’s _right now_ that counts, and they’ll have her dresses for far longer. Settling for a nod, they duck their head for her to put theirs on, and do the honors of putting hers and Hollow’s on to match.

And then they wave them to follow. They have to show their family's art off to everyone who’ll pay attention around Hallownest.


End file.
